Ties of Blood
by DragonFoxx
Summary: AU Starting after Fourth year. Harry is down about Cedric but Sirius has been helping him through it. Secrets are revealed and a family is gained. Vampires, Werewolves, and other things to come.
1. Blood is thicker than water

**Ties of Blood**

**Summery**: AU Starting after Fourth year. Harry is down about Cedric but Sirius has been helping him through it. Secrets are revealed and a family is gained. Vampires, Werewolves, and other things to come.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter. This story is all out of my head and if it happens to be like another story I'm sorry. I myself have not read any other story quite like this. Vanessa and Others are most definitely Mine. Hehehe. Enjoy the story.

* * *

It was the summer after Harry's fourth year. It had been a hard year but things were getting better. He still thought about Cedric from time to time, but he wasn't feeling as guilty. Sirius had helped a lot with that. 

They had been corresponding regularly this summer. It was nice for Harry to have some one to talk to about his problems. Some one who was there just for him. Some one who was family. All he really had left now were Sirius and Remus. Petunia, though a blood relative, was definitely not family.

Harry was currently walking through the park. He was pretty far towards the back where the deep woods started. It was the first of August and Harry had just turned fifteen.

Suddenly Harry was grabbed by two sets of hands and another, balled into a fist slammed into his stomach. He tried to ball up to protect himself but the two sets of hands holding on to his arms and keeping him upright.

Harry looked up to see who was beating on him as he got another fist in the stomach. He wasn't surprised to see that it was his whale of a cosine Dudley, other wise known as Big D to his gang. Which Harry was quite sure were the ones holding him and around him jeering their leader on.

Dudley himself was taunting Harry about his 'freakish nature' as the Dursley's called his magic. The young wizard did his best to ignore the words and worked to protect himself from the fists and feet, which, now that Harry had been released from the arm hold, were hitting him all over as he lay on the ground.

Dudley was no longer the only one beating on Harry. The rest of the gang decided to get in on the fun of tormenting the 'Freak' of the neighborhood. A few lucky shots caught his right arm and broke it in two places. This left an opening for his face and Dudley took it.

His massive foot caught Harry in the side of his face and quickly broke his jaw. Dudley laughed at this. "Well he won't be complaining now, will he." The rest of the gang laughed as well, conveniently forgetting that Harry had barley made a sound since they started.

Soon it got to be too much for the last Potter and he passed out from the pain.

* * *

Harry woke up some time later and found himself tied roughly to a tree. Looking around he could see no one but from the growth of the trees he figured that he was deep in the woods off of the park. 

It had been early evening when he had been caught unprepared by Dudley's gang and it was now midday so Harry figured that he had been out all night and most of this morning. He tried moving but found that it caused excruciating pain in his broken right arm. He couldn't move his jaw ether so calling for help was out of the question.

Harry tried to relax as much as possible against the tree he was tied too. He decided he had better get a good look around. It was difficult as, though he still had his glasses, the lenses were broken in varying degrees on both the left and right.

He was in a small clearing with a ring of stones in the center. Harry figured it was a crude fire pit and passes by it in his overview. On his right a couple of tents were set up and on the left was a cooler and a pile of wood. Every thing else was bare. Harry remained by himself for four hours as far as he could tell. Then Dudley and his gang returned.

"Well, well, well. The Freak is up. How was your night?" Dudley asked in a disgustingly sweet voice. Harry just glared at him. "What? Nothing to say?" The rest of the gang laughed at Harry when he didn't respond. "Oh yea, I almost forgot that I broke your jaw last night. Ah well. It just means we have to suffer the loss of you voice." Dudley snickered, "Yea right."

After this little one-sided conversation the gang went on to fix up what would seem to be their dinner. "Yea so I told my parents that we were going on a camping trip for the weekend. I figure its close enough. Though with the girls it will be much better than any thing they could think of." The guys all laughed.

Harry took this time to look them all over. There were three other guys besides Dudley. Piers Porkins, Greffory Gobbins, and Stanly Sarrins. They were all sitting on some logs around the fire pit, working on the fire to get it roaring hot it seemed.

Over near the cooler and a large water jug that Harry hadn't seen before were the girls. There were four of them. He really didn't know them too well besides their names. And at the moment he really didn't care to either. Jenn Junati, Britney Belcone, and Kimmy and Karri Cornt were, from what he remembered and could see of them from a distance, the biggest snobs and bitches in the area. They sure fit well with the guys by the fire.

Though now that Harry though of it there seemed to be a couple people missing. Two to be exact, another set of twins like Kimmy and Karri, but a boy and girl. Doug and Diane Dufeck.

That is of course when they walked in to the clearing, dragging a struggling girl between them. It was easy for them, and Harry assumed that it had been they who held him last night. For you see Doug was big in the muscles and Diane was just big. Not nearly as large as Dudley but close.

The guys around the fire stood as the others came in and the two siblings roughly pulled the girl, who was facing the opposite direction, upright and turned her around.

"Let me go! What do you think your doing? You'll get so much shit for this. Let me go God Damit!" She screamed at them. Her eyes were wide but calculating. She was looking at all of those around her for a way out. That is till she spotted Harry tied to a tree.

That is when she let loose her mouth again, and it was that which got her a ticket to stay the night with him. "What did you DO!" She screamed. "God he's a bleeding mess. Let me go Damit. What do you want with me? You going to do the same to him 'cus I tell you know you won't like the consequences. When I don't get home my family will come looking for me and God Damit you won't know what hit you when they get you!"

The whole time she was screaming she was trying to get out of the grasp of the Big Twins. It wasn't working unfortunately for her. Harry watched all this, wanting to get free himself but still unable to really move from all the pain in his arm. He saw what happened next it seemed in slow motion. Karri pulled back her arm and swung her fist at the struggling girl. She hit just right and the girl was knocked out from the force of the blow.

"Where did you find her? And why did you bring her here?" Dudley asked the Big Twins. "She was in the woods, quite close to here, catching rabbits. She was getting close to the Freak and we weren't sure if she had seen him yet." Diane said. Doug continued, "Yea but the way she acted when she did see him must mean that she didn't know. She's here now though."

"Well what are we going to do with them?" Jenn asked. "We'll figure it out later. Let me think for a while." Dudley replied. He walked over to the tree with Harry and the unknown girl and pulled out a band of cloth. He used this to gag the girl so that when she woke up he wouldn't have to worry about it. Harry glared at him and Dudley smirked.

"Sleep well freak. Mum and Dad don't even give a fuck that you're missing. No one does and I may just leave you here to die though you wouldn't be lonely with her here too." He laughed some more as he walked away.

The girl started to wake up after about an hour, and Harry turned his head to look at her. She was taller than he was but seemed to be about his age, somewhere around fifteen. Her hair was shoulder length and black with some waves. Light skin and soft red lips parted around the gag in her mouth.

Another grown was heard and she opened her eyes. They were a light gray in color and her eyes were a soft almond shape. _'Hello Harry Potter. You know bruised and bloody is not a good look for you.'_ Harry startled and he heard a soft laughter. _'Its a blood gift, and I know you because your famous, for one, and we're family for another. Well some what family anyways.'_

_'What? Can you hear me?'_ Harry said in his mind.

_'Yes. Like I said it's a blood gift. I'll tell you more later if you want to know, but I really don't want to get into it now.'_ She replied in his mind. _'My name is Vanessa by the way.'_

_'Oh, um, Hi. So did you mean it when you said that your family would come looking for you? I could really use some help getting out of here. And I don't think any one is looking for me.'_ Harry told her feeling down.

Vanessa's eyes went vacant for a moment then came back. _'They are looking for us, you included. Ever since last night when you didn't get the letter Uncle Sirius sent you.'_ She responded.

_'You went vacant for a moment, you ok? What a minute did you say UNCLE SIRIUS?'_ Harry asked with wide eyes.

_'I go vacant as you put it when I'm talking to anyone who is not in eyesight. Yes I did say Uncle. My mother is his twin sister. They removed her from the family when they found she had been bitten by a vampire and turned. It's not so bad though to be a vampire. I am. So is Uncle Sirius. Though he was never found out so got to go to Hogwarts. I have been learning all my magic through my mom and my dad's side of the family.' _She replied to him.

Harry was speechless; all he could reply with was a quiet _'Oh.'_

Vanessa continued, _'Yea Dad was the vampire that bit mom, he was born that way. I don't know how Uncle Sirius was turned but it wasn't long after. He'll have to tell you. You don't hate him because of it do you. Wizards are really wrong about vampires. We're not evil you know.'_

_'Yea I can see that really. I do understand, and trust you and Sirius. I guess that is why he had no problems with Remus.'_

_'Yup. Werewolves and vampires get along quite well actually.'_

Harry laughed at her telepathically and she smiled around the gag in her mouth. _'Ugh this thing tastes awful.'_ She said while trying to remove the gag with her tongue. To her disgust and Harry's amusement it didn't work that well.

_'So I can see how we would be somewhat family as your Uncle is my Godfather. You said you talked to him, does that mean that you know he is innocent?'_ Harry asked.

_'Yep, I've always known. Mom told me as they talked to each other while he was in Azkaban. She tried really hard to get him out but as she is known as a 'Dark Creature' they never listened to her. Uncle Sirius told her to stop trying or they would put here in there as well and then I wouldn't have anyone. I really love him. It was great to finally meet him and I know that we will get his named cleared.'_ Vanessa said to him.

Harry nodded. _'Yea. I know we will.'_ The two captives continued to talk to each other getting to know the one next to them. Harry learned quite a lot about vampires and their ways. They didn't feed off of humans. Well the good ones didn't any ways, and most of the vampires were technically good.

They were usually born as vampires and only the ones who really wanted to be turned or were, or were going to marry a vampire were turned. No one was ever forced. There were also those who knew vampires but were turned to save their lives. From what Vanessa told him they never really regretted it either.

Harry found out that though they did have to drink blood to survive they usually drank animal blood and they didn't have to kill the animal. A few mouthfuls would suffice for two to three days before they needed more. The saliva of a vampire would also heal the wounds.

Vampires could also go out in the daytime and many were present in the wizard and muggle world. They just drank blood as well as ate normal food. They had all the normal senses heightened and had a sixth sense as well; they could feel magic and auras. They also tended to heal faster than normal humans. As many believed, they did like the night, but that was due to their sensitive eyes and the better hunting.

* * *

It was just starting to get dark, about 9:30-10:00 pm at night. Dudley came over to the two of them and was followed by the rest of the gang. "Well as we don't know any thing about you girl why don't you tell us your name?" He said as he pulled the gag away from her mouth. 

"Fuck off." She replied to them. Dudley slapped her, at which point Harry again tried to struggle out of his bonds. He couldn't move much though because of the strain on his broken arm.

He did accomplish what he was trying to do, get Dudley's attention off of Vanessa. It was now turned to him. "You don't like that?" Dudley asked him. The rest of the gang snickered.

Big D pointed at Harry's bonds, "Someone undo him." Kimmy untied the ropes holding him to the tree, making sure not to get the ones that kept Vanessa there. When this was done Doug and Diane pulled Harry up off the ground and held him up for the leader of the gang to have some fun with his cousin.

By this time it was fully dark and the only light was coming from the crescent moon, stars, and the blazing fire in the crude pit at the center of the clearing. Dudley smiled sadistically and started in on his fun of beating Harry. Not long after he let his friends in on the game and had the Big Twins drop the 'toy'.

The beating of the famous Boy-Who-Lived continued for an hour. Harry had passed out half way through it from the amount of pain, and Vanessa was yelling the whole time for them to stop, as they had not replaced the gag.

She again contacted her Uncle who had been lay-wayed by others. They didn't believe he could know where Harry was. They didn't know he was a vampire. He had been trying to get them to come with him when Vanessa called again to tell him they were hurting Harry. It was at this point that Sirius got fed up.

* * *

Sirius had been in the hall of Grimauld Place when Remus walked into the house. "I know where he is Moony. You have to come with me. Please. He is in trouble. Help me." Sirius said to the werewolf. 

"How do you know Padfoot. He could be anywhere." Remus replied. "I just do. I promise I will explain it to you later. But we must go now." Sirius was begging. He knew it. Remus nodded his head.

"Great. We're headed to Little Whining Park." Sirius said. Remus nodded again and followed Sirius when he disappeared.

They arrived in the middle of the dark park and Sirius immediately changed into the grim of a dog, Padfoot. When done he turned and whined to Remus then ran off into the woods. Remus followed him as quickly as his werewolf assets would let him.

It took them a half hour to get to the clearing to see a large group of guys and girls kicking at an unmoving form. Padfoot growled and attacked the largest one there, which just happened to be Harry's cousin.

Remus too went after one of the larger guys, but Doug was strong and fought back. By this point most of the girls had run off, only Diane staying to help her brother, who was losing to the superior strength and knowledge of the werewolf.

Peirs and Greffory had also stayed to help Dudley fight of the huge dog. They too were losing. It was done in ten minutes. Peirs and Greffory had run off but Dudley was pined to the ground by Padfoot. Diane and Doug where knocked out cold a minute later.

That was when Padfoot changed into Sirius and shocked Dudley to unconsciousness with the show of magic. Remus conjured some ropes to contain the three kids while Sirius ran over to his unconscious godson.

"Oh Merlin, Remus. He's not breathing." Sirius nearly screamed.

Remus ran over and checked Harry over. As a werewolf, he had a quite extensive knowledge of healing charms. He wasn't as good as Pomfrey but it worked.

"Sirius, go help the girl." He said as he started to cast healing charms, getting more and more advanced as he went along.

Sirius when over to the tree and untied his niece. "What took so long! I told you where we were hours ago!" Vanessa yelled at him, she had tears in her eyes as she turned her attention to Remus and Harry.

"I know Hun, I did my best." Sirius too looked over to Harry. "Dumbledore was keeping me locked in. Danm him, if he had just listened to me we wouldn't be in this mess." He helped Vanessa up off the ground and the two of them moved over to Harry and Remus.

"Is he ok?" Vanessa asked. "No. I'm doing the best I can but if I stop he'll die." Remus said nearly in tears himself. "I don't think there is any thing I can do and there isn't enough time to get Poppy even if she could save him." That was when the tears finally started as he continued to cast spells on the young man who was the cub of his pack.

"Do it Uncle Sirius. He knows and has no problem with it. We talked about it the whole time. Please, don't let him die." She was sobbing uncontrollably now as she sank back to the ground near Harry and watched as Remus' spells kept him alive.

Sirius nodded. "May Merlin strike me down if he hates me after this."

"Padfoot what are you on about." Remus asked ignoring the new information of Sirius having a niece.

"Remus, I have been a vampire since I was 10. No one ever knew but other vampires, and James. He was the only one to figure it out." He said with a soft smile and tears in his eyes. He knelt down next to Harry's stomach. "Stop Remus. Let me do this. May he forgive me."

When Remus stopped the spells Sirius liftedHarryinto a sitting position. He tilted his head to the side so his neck was exposed and opened his mouth to let his fangs grow out.

He bent over his godson and as gently as he could bit into the artery in his neck. It took five minutes for Harry to be ready. Once Sirius closed the puncture holes and pulled back, he opened Harry's mouth. He then brought his wrist to his mouth and slit it upon his fangs. Said wrist was then placed in Harry's mouth and Sirius closed his godson's lips upon the wound.

It took only a few seconds for Sirius to feel blood being pulled through the wound and into Harry. Ten minutes after that Sirius weakly pulled his wrist from his godson and licked the wound shut. That done he passed out on the ground besides the new vampire, praying that he would not be condemned because of his actions.

Remus looked over at the girl next to him. "He's your Uncle? Does that mean that you are a vampire too?" He asked.

"Yes to both. My name is Vanessa by the way. I take it your Remus from what he was saying. My mum is Uncle Sirius' twin sister. She was turned when they were ten and Uncle Sirius wouldn't go with out her so he asked to be turned as well. We should get them out of the open they will likely be out for a while. It takes longer when turning someone on the edge of death." Vanessa told him.

Remus nodded. Walking over to the three kids he had tied up, he woke up Dudley. "You ever try something like this again and I will let Harry's Godfather rip you to shreds." Dudley looked at him, quaking in fear. Remus knocked him back out then took the ropes off of all three of them. He would leave them to fend for themselves.

Remus moved back to the three vampires and pulled out a quill. He took Harry's hand while Vanessa took Sirius' and all four hands were placed on the quill. Remus said the password and they all disappeared to Headquarters.

* * *

When they reappeared it was in the middle of the living room and a congregation of those who had been looking for Harry. It caused mass panic. "Stop!" Remus yelled. Every one present looked at him in shock. "Now since none of you would listen to Sirius, the two of them were hurt." He said pointing to Harry and Vanessa. Harry was quite bloody and bruised all over his body, Vanessa has a few bruises that had formed on her face. 

"Now I've healed Harry as much as can be. He and Sirius are both exhausted, so if some one would help me take them upstairs to some rooms...?" Remus left the end open and Mr. Weasley came over to help carry Sirius while Vanessa and Ron picked up Harry.

They started up the stairs and Dumbledore left to get Poppy Pomfrey. When Sirius had been placed into the master bedroom and Harry in the room next to it, Madam Pomfrey had arrived. She went and looked at Harry first.

He was in bad shape, but would live. Little did she know that just twenty minutes ago he had been all but dead till Sirius turned him. She healed the last of the cuts on his body and cleaned him up with a spell. That done she healed his bones as it would be easier on him while he was out. She could do nothing for the bruises at this time. That would take a topical potion.

Remus, Vanessa, Ron, Mr. Weasley and Dumbledore had all stayed in the room when she was checking Harry. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were at the door looking in shock at Harry on the bed. When Madam Pomfrey finished she pushed every one out of the room. With out saying a word she went in to see Sirius. Only Vanessa and Remus followed this time.

It didn't take her long. She patched up the bruises and cuts he had received while fighting the kids and cleaned him up as well. When she pushed Remus and Vanessa out Dumbledore confronted the three of them, starting with his healer.

"What is their condition?" Dumbledore asked. "Oh they will be fine. Mr. Potter is in worse condition but nothing life threatening. It will take a topical potion for the mass of bruises though I'm afraid. Mr. Black is physically exhausted. He has been hit the head and has a slight concussion. Other that that and a few minor bruises he is fine." She replied. "Good, good. Thank you Poppy. I will speak with you later if anything comes up." She nodded and was on her way.

"Now let us get comfortable and you can introduce yourself my dear." Dumbledore said to Vanessa who gave him a tight smile in reply, but followed along with Remus to the study.

They sat down at three chairs that were arranged to be facing each other. Once comfortable Dumbledore gave Remus a pointed look.

Remus looked to Vanessa and back again. He started to relay what had happened. He left out every thing about Vanessa and Sirius. He also said not a word about vampires and how close Harry came to dieing. He was happy that one of the perks of being a 'Creature of the Dark' was that they were immune to having their brain picked. Dumbledore would be unable to get any information that they did not want him to know from himself or Vanessa.

When he was done Remus turned to Vanessa. She in turn began talking to the old Headmaster. "My name is Vanessa. I was in the woods and apparently too close for the gang members liking. They caught me, knocked me around a little and tied me to the tree that Harry was tied to. I am not a Muggle but I have not gone to a wizard school either so don't bother looking.

"My mother and my Father's side of the family taught me. I also have a special gift of telepathy. I know Sirius. I know he is innocent. Harry and I talked for hours after I first sent out a telepathic message to him on where we were. I didn't know if any one knew that Harry was missing but he was with me and we were both tied to a tree.

"In the hours it took for Sirius to help he get out and for some one to go with him, Harry and I got to know each other. He had his jaw broken so he couldn't talk and I had been gagged. So we talked telepathically.

"The gang the had us deiced to have some more fun and were going to start in on me but Harry made some movement and they decided to beat on him again. I sent out an urgent message to Sirius and he and Remus arrived twenty minutes later.

"Harry was already unconscious by that time I think. The two of them got after the gang and most ran off. You know the rest." With her piece said she left to go back to Harry's room. She wouldn't leave for the rest of the night. Neither would Ron or Ginny who she had found in there when she arrived.

The three of them talked and she told them the same version as she had told Dumbledore. She also told them a little about herself, though never about being Sirius' niece or a vampire. Nor did she or Remus tell anyone about Harry's turning. Remus, like Vanessa went and sat with Sirius. They had a lot to talk about when he woke up.

* * *

**AN:** Well I just had to start this story. The idea came to me during work today. I have been very happy and in such a good mood. I got a job I have always wanted, and before the interview had the idea for this form. 

Since then my day has been spent typing up the first chapter of this story. I will hopefuly remain in this mood and be able to get another chapter up soon.

I have not left my other story, HarryPotter and the Old Mage. I do in fact have the next chapter nearly done. I need to finish some details before I post that but it should be up soon as well.

I am looking for some name ideas. I need a name for Sirius' sister. Something begining with and **_S _**and/or some constelation. I am also looking for good last names for different people.

I hope every one enjoys this. I don't have a deffinit place I am going with this but it should be fun on the way to getting there. Please review. They truly do help. Later all.


	2. More Twins

**Ties of Blood

* * *

**

**Summery**: AU Starting after Fourth year. Harry is down about Cedric but Sirius has been helping him through it. Secrets are revealed and a family is gained. Vampires, Werewolves, and other things to come.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter. This story is all out of my head and if it happens to be like another story I'm sorry. I myself have not read any other story quite like this. Vanessa and Others are most definitely Mine. Hehehe. Enjoy the story.

**AN:** I've made a few minor changes in this chapter you don't have to re-read it if you don't wish, this is just to let you know. Thanks.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Sirius woke up late the next morning. It was after breakfast and Remus and Vanessa were in the room. He groaned as he pushed himself off the bed. "Did you tell them about us or Harry?" He asked them.

"We told them what happened while leaving the 'family secret' secret. I did tell that headmaster of yours that I was telepathic for those who I knew and trusted, and that it meant you were one I could talk to. I didn't tell him how I knew you." Vanessa told him.

Sirius let this sink in while he went into the bathroom connected to his room. When he came out a few minutes later he voiced some thoughts he had. "With Harry now closer to the family I think it may be best for one of us to be with him in Hogwarts. You would be the easiest to get there. He may need the help."

"I can't really give much input in this but I would suggest you talk to Harry. He likely doesn't even know about his change." Remus said to the two of them.

The two vampires looked over at the werewolf. Sirius sighed. "I hope he doesn't kill me for it." "He won't Uncle. He seemed very curious about our kind. I think he will understand." Vanessa said.

"I hope your right. Well it's late and I'm hungry. Lets check on Harry then head down stairs." Remus and Vanessa both agreed with Sirius on that one. They could hear his stomach rumbling.

The three of them entered the next room over and saw Fred and George sitting besides Harry. They looked to be in the middle of planning something. "Don't you two think to do anything to my godson. Otherwise you will get repayment in kind." Sirius said to the two pranksters.

"Don't worry." Fred began. "We would never do such a thing to an injured Gryffindor." George finished. "See that you don't." Vanessa said sternly to them before walking out of the room and dragging a wary Sirius behind her. "Come get us if he wakes before we're back." Remus said before he left, receiving double nods from the twins.

On the way down to the first floor the three of them discussed Vanessa. "We will need to get you in. It shouldn't be too difficult." Sirius said to her. "I need to tell mum where I am. I can't do it telepathically. She's shielded, and I was straining too much yesterday. It will have to be face to face." Vanessa replied.

"Yea. I want to see her anyways." Sirius said. "We'll tell your mum face to face."

Dumbledore who was standing at the bottom of the steps just about to head up heard this last part. "I'm sure your mother will be happy to know you are fine my dear. We can get you to a location for her to pick you up in an hour or so. Now there are some things..." He stopped talking when he saw the look on Vanessa's face.

She was looking at him as if he were a bug that needed to be squashed. "No thank you. I'm staying." She said to him. Those coming out of the kitchen after breakfast heard her reply and many were quite confused, as they didn't even know who she was.

"I'm sorry my dear but I cannot allow that. You and Harry may..." The irate young woman interrupted him.

"While I did get to know Harry during the time _you_ kept us from being rescued, which may I remind you is why he is upstairs unconscious right now, I'm not staying just because of him. I'm staying because of my uncle." She said to him. Those gathered around the stairs all had a confused look about them, even Dumbledore. 'Uncle'?

"Oh and just what is so special about your uncle that makes you believe you can dictate your remaining here?" Snape asked in a biting manner.

Vanessa smirked at him and everyone else. "He owns the place." Everyone looked at her like she was nuts. Then the attention was all turned to Sirius.

"Yes I'm her uncle. And she doesn't have to leave. In fact it would be great to have her and her mother here." Sirius said to all of them.

"Now Sirius this is a protected place. We cannot just bring people in. No matter how much you trust them, they may unknowingly disclose important information. You niece does not know the location of this place but we do need to get her back to her mother." Dumbledore said.

"I don't believe you heard me Dumbledore. I said it would be nice to have them _both_ here. As this is my house it is my decision. Vanessa and her mother are welcome to stay here at any time. As her mother is not here at this time to make legal decisions regarding Vanessa it falls to me. Now I'm going to get breakfast and get back to my godson. Good day Headmaster." Sirius said sharply to the older man. He was quite angry for him putting a spell on that wouldn't allow him to leave with out a member going with him, and for not believing him about knowing where Harry was. Though the Headmaster did not show it, Sirius and Vanessa both, could feel the shock coming off him.

Sirius, Remus, and Vanessa went into the kitchen for breakfast and were shortly followed by Ron and Ginny, who were very interested in getting to know Vanessa.

Vanessa too was eager to get to know Harry's friends. He was even closer family now and she didn't want to distance anyone she would likely be seeing a lot of. She also hoped they would become her own friends since she would be going to Hogwarts with them soon if she had her way.

When breakfast was finished the three younger kitchen occupants left for the living room after getting a promise that they would be told when Harry woke up. Sirius and Remus themselves headed upstairs to sit with Harry.

On the way to the room Harry was in Sirius saw Hedwig sitting in the hallway. "Well you are a smart girl aren't you?" He said to the bird that preened at the complement. "Can you find a vampire you have never met?" He asked her. She quickly gave an offended look and a hoot that anyone could tell what it meant, 'Of course what do you take me for? A pigeon?'

Sirius laughed, "No need to get defensive. Would you take a letter to my sister for me?" He asked her. She responded with a nod and a hoot. "Alright, follow me I need to write the letter first." Sirius headed into Harry's room with Hedwig and an amused Remus following behind.

"Alright you two miscreants. Why don't you head down stairs and get to know my niece as your siblings are doing. We'll let you know if anything changes." Sirius said the twin redheads. Said two looked at each other and gave a big smile before nodding to the two adults and leaving the room.

Sirius headed over to the desk by the window where Hedwig was currently perched. Remus sat down at one side of Harry's bed and looked upon the sleeping boy. He looked much better than he did yesterday.

"Sirius, why did Madam Pomfrey make no mention of Harry being a vampire. Or you for that matter." Remus asked his friend who was currently in the middle of a letter to his sister.

"Ah well I was thinking of that. It likely had to do with the extent of his injuries. That and the fact that he is still in the process of changing and she had checked him not long after the process started, she wouldn't have noticed. As for me and any other vampire we have a special technique to keep it hidden. I'll teach Harry later." Sirius said absently as he finished writing.

Remus looked at him curiously. "Oh," was all he managed to say. "Don't worry Moony I'll re-explain it later when Harry's awake." He said with a smile. "It is quite interesting. I never knew any of this about vampires." Sirius laughed. "I have no doubt that you'll learn everything you can. You study too much Moony." Remus blushed lightly at that but didn't object. He knew it was true sometimes.

Sirius had by this time given Hedwig the finished letter and a general direction that his sister may be in. She flew out the window when he opened it and off into the distance. His sister would likely reply as soon as she got it. If not come in person.

Hmm. He would have to meet her somewhere so she could get in. Then again as he owned the house he was part of it's secret keeper. He could let her in himself. A calculating smile appeared on his face and Remus looked over questioningly.

"Not to worry Moony. Just thinking of ways to get under Dumbledore's nose and nerves." Sirius said to him. "Hmm. Sure. Just don't do anything that would endanger you or Harry. I don't want to have to come after your ass Padfoot." Remus replied to a laughing Sirius who moved over to sit opposite him at Harry's side.

"I hope he wakes up soon." Sirius said. "Me too Padfoot, me too." It was two days before said young man woke.

It was the fifth of August when something happened with Harry. Sirius was alone in the room with him when the boy on the bed began to stir with a small groan. Sirius, who had been reading a letter that he had just gotten from his sister, was at his side as soon as he heard the noise.

"Come on Harry you've been sleeping long enough. Open your eyes, please." Sirius said to him quietly. "Sir's?" Harry slurred questionably. "Yea kid. I'm here." The man replied.

Harry opened his eyes glad that no bright lights were on. His eyes really hurt. Hell all of him hurt. He groaned again. "Oww." Sirius chuckled at that.

"How are you feeling Harry, really?" Sirius asked. "Well besides the fact that I hurt all over, good I suppose." Harry replied.

"Harry, I want you to look deep, really look, and tell me how you feel." Sirius said to him. Harry stared at his godfather confused, but seeing the conviction in his eyes, did as asked.

With his eyes closed, Harry answered after a minute or so. "I feel... Different." He said as he opened his eyes. Sirius could easily tell he was confused. He hung his head at the questioning look in the eyes of his godson.

"I know and I'm so sorry Harry." He said with sadness. He kept tears from forming as he reached out and griped Harry's hand with both of his. "Dumbledore put a spell on me so that I couldn't leave without another member of the 'Old Crowd'. When Remus and I were able to get to you they were beating you. We took care of the gang quickly but not soon enough." Sirius started to ramble.

Harry, hearing the strained emotion in his godfather's voice couldn't bring himself to stop the story from continuing. "When I got to your side you weren't breathing. Remus did every thing he could but it wasn't enough and we didn't have any time to get Madam Pomfrey, even if she could have saved you. Oh Merlin Harry, I'm sorry. I will understand if you hate me. It was all I could do." By this time Harry had a feeling he knew what had happened.

The next sentence convinced him he was right, and he swallowed hard. "Vanessa said you had talked about it while you were together. Again I'm sorry. I..." Sirius faltered, "I'll leave you now." he said in barley a whisper.

As Sirius stood up Harry quickly grabbed the hands that had begun to slip out of his own. "Sirius. I don't blame you. It will be fine. I'll get used to it. Vanessa was right we had talked about it. I understand. Just, don't leave me. Please. You are the only family I have. I wouldn't be able to stand it if you left." Harry said to him quietly.

Sirius turned to look at the strong young man on the bed. He gave a slight smile and a squeeze of the hand in his own as he sat back down. "So tell me what I have to look forward to now that I'm a 'Blood Sucker'." Harry said with a smile, and the two talked for a few hours till lunchtime when they were interrupted by Vanessa coming in with a plate of food.

"So your up? Good. It's been driving me batty how every one here is so worried about you." She said with a smile. "Where are we anyways?" Harry asked.

"This is my house and the meeting place for the 'Old Crowd' that I told you about." Sirius said. "The Weasley's are currently all here and have been waiting with baited breath for you to wake. It's a sure fact that it's the twins driving every one batty."

Harry laughed at that. "Certainly sounds like them." Vanessa and Sirius both smiled, "Doesn't it." They both said together making Harry laugh even harder and causing his breath to hitch and forcing him to rap his arms around his chest. Sirius was immediately at his side helping to calm him.

"Your lungs were injured from the beating and will be sore for a while I'm told. Your bones were fixed but the bruises will last a little while I'm afraid. Even with the new you it will take a while. You're still going through the change. Which reminds me you will need blood tonight." Sirius said to him.

Vanessa set the tray of food down. "I'm going to head down for more now that you're awake Harry. Every one will also want to know you are awake and will soon be coming up to bombard you." Harry smiled and nodded at her as she left the room.

It was not five minutes later that the two occupants of the room heard the tell tale signs of running teens on the stairs. No a second later four redheads burst through the doorway and to Harry's side. "Wow guys, quite the commotion." Harry said jokingly.

"Are you ok mate? How you felling?" Ron asked Harry who noticed the shy young redhead behind her brothers, who were currently right at his side. "I'm fine guys. Sore and hungry but fine." Harry said. "Though I think that this is the first meeting since Hogwarts I should say hi to begin with. That includes you too Ginny. How is everyone?" He continued. Ginny blushed at being called out but responded with a shy nod and a smile. Happy that the boy who had rescued her was ok.

Vanessa came back a minute later with another tray of food. It was completely loaded. "I got the adults to leave us alone for a while. Dig in, but Harry gets first pick." Sirius nodded to her as she took his place on the bed and he left the room.

Harry was caught up on all that had happened during the time he was out by Ron and the twins. Ginny, though she remained in the room, was quiet while they talked. Vanessa vowed that she would help the girl open up to Harry.

'So now that I'm a vampire what does that make the family relationship?' Harry thought towards Vanessa. She smirked internally at that. 'Well you certainly got mental speech down quick. Technically because Uncle Sirius is your Sire, or vampire father, than that would make us cousins.' She said to him.

'Hmm cool. Can I call you sis? I've always wished for siblings.' Harry asked her. This time her smile was quite visible to all. 'I would love that too. Oh one thing you should know the telepathy is family gift, or blood gift, from my father's side. Mum got it when he turned her, so did Uncle Sirius, I of course got it from having him as my father, but you got it from being turned by Sirius. Just so you know. Not all vampires can do this. Most clans or family groups have a blood gift.'

'Really I would love to know more but I think I should pay more attention to Ron and the others. It's hard keeping track.' Harry said. 'Yea that will get easier as you use it more.' Vanessa told him before they both put all their attention to the others in front of them.

Harry, who had been sitting up on his own, was getting tired. Vanessa next to him noticed this and shifted him slightly so he could lean against her. Only Ginny noticed, though she only narrowed her eyes. Vanessa saw this and smirked internally.

About a half hour later Sirius, Remus, Mrs. Weasley, and Dumbledore all came into the room. Mrs. Weasley was first to speak. "Harry dear. It's so good to see you up again." She turned to her own kids, "Now they need to talk. Come on down stairs all of you." She said shooing out her brood.

She was about to get Vanessa to leave as well when both Harry and Sirius spoke wanting her present. Mrs. Weasley glanced at Dumbledore and nodded. She picked up the food trays and followed her kids out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Sirius sat on the other side of Harry to help steady him more, while Remus and Dumbledore each sat down in one of the chairs by the bed. "Now Harry I know that you have been through an ordeal, but I would like to hear your version of events." Dumbledore began.

"It was nothing to do with Volemort or Death Eaters Headmaster. Why do you need to know? Sirius is my guardian and he knows." Harry said to him, receiving proud smiles from everyone else in the room.

"Very well Harry. I sent a young Auror by the name of Nymphadora Tonks to your aunt and uncles to get your stuff and it has been placed in the room here. I am not sure where your owl Hedwig is as she was not there and we have not seen her." Dumbledore said to the young man.

"She's smart. I'm sure I will see her soon. Is there anything else sir?" Harry asked. "I would like to spend some time with my family if I may."

"Of course, of course. I will speak to you later. I'm sure if you have any questions these two fine gentlemen can answer them. I will be on my way now. Good day everyone." Once the Headmaster had left the room Remus cast a silencing and privacy spell.

"What is that about?" Harry asked him. "Every one had been asking us questions. We wanted to talk without anyone knowing what we were talking about." Remus answered him. "Oh."

"By the way. I used Hedwig to contact my sister. I got a letter back today and she is out hunting at the moment. Now do you have any questions?" Sirius asked. "Yea actually. Quite a few. Vanessa said something about clans and blood gifts. I was also curious about what I am now, family wise. Does this change that?" Harry asked.

"Ok we'll start with family. Yes this changes many things. Vampires have their own laws regarding family and clans. My sire was Vanessa's grandmother so I am part of his clan, the Togalla (AN: Toe-Gal-A) clan. As I am your sire, you too are part of the Togalla clan. As I have yet to meet with the Vampire Council of our clan, or see any vampires besides Vanessa since my escape I am still unknown to the clan at large. I am what you call a hidden member. We'll get into that later though.

"Only the Wizarding community believes that they can control your guardian because they think I'm human. Of course this is not the case and because of this I am your legal guardian in the Vampire community and the wizards can't do a thing about it. If something should happen to me your guardianship would go to my sister, Adhara, as she is the closest true family. Then it would go to the Togalla clan as a whole, and the head of the clan, currently Vanessa's great grandfather, would be in charge. Got all that?" Sirius asked.

"Yea. Just give me a minute to actually process. What is the difference between the Wizarding community and the Vampire community? Vanessa said that vampires lived in the wizard and muggle world." Harry said to them. Remus was also curious. This was the most he had ever learned about vampires.

"Well to start vampires live in all the different communities. We just happen to have our own as well. We also have a presence in the Ministry's around the world so anything pertaining to us will be brought to our attention. We can recognize any part of the wizarding world that is vampire by a symbol visible to those who know about it. We have our own government and schools within the clans. Many clans also tend to live as wizards. We are known as a powerful entity but we usually don't start or join sides in a conflict, as a whole that is. What the wizarding world knows about us is mostly false, we just let them believe it.

"We also tend to take care of our own law breakers before the wizards have a chance too. We also get along with many other 'creatures'. Quite a few werewolves have joined the Vampire community as well. We tend to get along better with Goblin's, House elves, Centaurs, and Giants also." Sirius finished.

"Ok. I got all that. I do have a question on how, do we get the Ministry and Vampire council to recognize your innocence?"

"Ok let me explain something. The Ministry would have to know that I'm a vampire, and that my twin sister is still alive. Neither of us wish this. Adhara is quite happy with every one thinking she is dead and to accomplish my freedom from the Ministry I would have to first turn myself into the Ministry. I personally don't trust them to not give me a Dementors kiss the minute I turn myself in. As for the Vampire Council that is easier I have just been imprisoned here by Dumbledore and haven't seen them yet. We then get back to the fact that Adhara and I aren't know as vampires to the wizards but with you now turned I think things are going to change. It is likely that I will see the council when you do and get a trial. Thing will then just have to go from there I guess." Sirius replied to him.

"Yea I can see the idiots doing that. Ok, on to blood gifts. What is it with the telepathy?" Harry asked. "Ah, well that is easy. Each clan has a unique ability called a blood gift. Not many like to give the clan's secret away. Ours of course is telepathy. I really don't know what the other clans have. And before you ask there are nine major clans and a few smaller ones that have broken off of the originals. We are one of the nine, though like some of the others we like to be hidden. The name is prominent in wizarding society but it is connected with vampires; even if it is one of the oldest and most diverse." Sirius said to him.

"What are the major clans?" Harry asked. "There is Togalla, of course. Then there is Gormetz, Hemlan, Rochklor (AN: Rock-lore), Diihilda (AN: Die-hilda), Menorizzi, Frannitta, Whorri, and Asellia (AN: Azalea). Each clan has many names to it also, like the name Black is a member of the Togalla clan just like the name Potter will be now as well." Vanessa said him. "It's already after one. I'm going to get lunch want me to bring something up?" Remus and Vanessa both stood, they would leave godfather and godson alone for a while.

"Sure. Harry and I would like to talk for a while more I think." Sirius said while looking at Harry who nodded. The rest of the afternoon was spent with Sirius talking about how Madam Pomfrey had healed him. He explained that because of his injuries and the short about of time the change since the change had started, she was unable to tell that he was a vampire. He also taught Harry how to mask his new status with out having to think about doing it, and explained that this way it would remain in effect even if unconscious.

Harry was finally allowed out of bed for dinner. He figured that since he was already in some sleeping pants and a t-shirt that he would simply add a robe so that he didn't have to change. He was going to be going back to bed again anyways.

Dinner was a calm affair for once. Harry met many members of the old crowd, which he learned were fighters against Voldemort. Nymphadora Tonks, known just as Tonks, was a nice young woman who was quite clumsy and to Harry's amazement, a metamorphagus, or shape changer. She also tended to like bright colors and was Sirius' second cousin. Funnily enough even she didn't know that he had a niece. Vanessa explained that it was likely because Sirius' parents had found out about her mother's turning and had banished her from the family and told everyone she had died.

Kingsly Shacklbolt, like Tonks, was an Auoror. He was a tall black man with a bald head and he even wore an earring in his left ear. There were all of the teachers of Hogwarts, and to Harry's disgust Snape was one of them. And of course all of the Weasley's were present as well though only Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and their three eldest sons', Bill, Charley, and Percy, were members of the Order. A woman named Hestia Jones was also present as was a weedy man named Mudgunous Fletcher. Harry was told that there were others they just were not present at this time. This was the more core group.

After dinner Sirius disappeared while Remus helped Harry, who by this time was exhausted again, upstairs and back into bed. As he climbed back into bed, Remus told Harry not to go to sleep yet. He needed to see Sirius first.

Ten minutes later they could hear the front door being opened. Harry wondered who it could be. Every one staying was here and those who were not had left after dinner. Not long after Sirius came into the room followed by a woman with long, curly black hair, and light blue eyes. She looked much like Sirius in her body's build as well. She was tall and thin but not sickly so. Her face resembled Sirius' as well. Harry had no doubt in his mind that this was Sirius' twin.

She smiled when she saw Harry looking her over. Yes he was family. She could see it in his aura. The change wasn't complete yet but it wouldn't take long, another day at most. She reflected on just how long it took her to change completely. She too had been turned while on the verge of death. Sirius, who was quite healthy at his turning, had only taken half a day.

"Hello Harry Potter. I am Adhara. I guess I can technically be considered your aunt now." She said to the boy on the bed. Harry smiled at her. "Hello. It's nice to finally have a real family." He told her and she smiled even more.

Walking over she sat on the side of his bed. "Well it is late but you have not had blood since your turning started. As you are still turning you will need more than normal and you need it from one or more clan members. If it does not bother you I will assist Sirius in that manner."

"Um… no I don't think that will bother me. What do I have to do?" Harry asked her. "Just drink Harry that is all. But you do need to beware that because you are still changing the feeding will make you quite tired. It won't always be like this, its just during the change." Sirius said as he sat down on the bed at Harry's other side. "Ok." Was his reply.

"Remus would you leave us now and lock the door?" Sirius asked. "Of course Padfoot. I'll see you all in the morning." Harry looked up at the man he considered an uncle, "Have a good night Moony." Remus smiled. "You too cub."

Once the door was shut Sirius rapped one arm around Harry's shoulders. "Ok this is going to be weird for the first few times. Soon you won't need to feed off of a clan member but it is always an option if you can't get anything else. Feeding of other humans or non-clan members without their express permission is very looked down upon." Harry listened carefully and when Sirius finished he nodded his understanding.

Sirius, seeing that Harry was ready brought his free wrist to his mouth and let his fangs grow out. Using his fangs he cut into his wrist so the blood would flow. He then presented it to his godson. Harry could smell Sirius' blood in front of him. He brought his hands up and took the bleeding wrist into his mouth. He was quickly drinking as much blood as he could.

After a few minutes Sirius gently pulled his wrist away and liked the wound shut. He was now fully supporting a half conscious Harry against his side. Quickly his sister brought her bleeding wrist to Harry who did the same as before. He began drinking again and after a few minutes he was nearly asleep. Adhara brought her wrist away and licked the wound shut. The twins then helped get Harry situated in bed before leaving the room and blissfully out Harry.

Sirius and Adhara left Harry's room and Sirius pointed out Adhara's room. It was on the other side of Sirius' from Harry. Vanessa was right next to her. After bidding each other goodnight they went into their own rooms. Tomorrow would be along day with many explanations.

* * *

**AN/ **Ok well first off I wanted to make some things clear.

1)Adhara is Sirius' twin sister. They were both turned when they were ten. I will get into why later in the story. Adhara was first and Sirius followed because he couldn't leave his twin alone. I figure that Fred and George would do the same if one of them were turned for some reason.

On a side note I would like to thank **Literary Luminary** for the name. As I was told _Adhara_ is the name of the second brightest star, which also happens to be in the Canis Major constellation.

2)Dumbledore never knew that Sirius was a vampire, and still doesn't. For the mind reading, he never did it to the kids in his school. And the first time he tried on Sirius was after Azkaban. Dumbledore figures it is a side effect of the Dementors. The Headmaster is not all knowing. And for those of you who like it, some more serious bashing of the esteemed old man will follow in later chapter.

3)Dumbledore can't read Remus' mind because he is a werewolf and protected from it. He can't read Vanessa's mind either. He believes this is because of family training. Many older family's would train their members in the art of occlumency, though not many could do it perfectly and there is always a way in. Dumbledore believes that Vanessa is simply very good at it. He doesn't try to get past her shields and there for doesn't recognize it as more that normal shields.

4)Madam Pomfrey couldn't tell that Harry was a vampire because he had just been turned by Sirius. Because of the fact that he was turned while on the edge of death, his turning takes longer and is there for less noticeable. She also couldn't tell because of the extant of his injuries. As for not being able to tell that Sirius is a vampire it was because of a vampire trade secret. They all are taught how to make that they aren't seen as vampires but by other clan members.

I hope this answers some questions. If there are others please let me know. Also if I have confused any one with this chapter let me know. I tried to make it as clear as possible. Thank you to every one who reviewed. That's all for now… Dragon out.


	3. The fun of Suprize introductions

**Ties of Blood**

**Summery**: AU Starting after Fourth year. Harry is down about Cedric but Sirius has been helping him through it. Secrets are revealed and a family is gained. Vampires, Werewolves, and other things to come.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter. This story is all out of my head and if it happens to be like another story I'm sorry. I myself have not read any other story quite like this. Vanessa and Others are most definitely Mine. Hehehe. Enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

_Sirius, seeing that Harry was ready brought his free wrist to his mouth and let his fangs grow out. Using his fangs he cut into his wrist so the blood would flow. He then presented it to his godson. Harry could smell Sirius' blood in front of him. He brought his hands up and took the bleeding wrist into his mouth. He was quickly drinking as much blood as he could._

_After a few minutes Sirius gently pulled his wrist away and liked the wound shut. He was now fully supporting a half conscious Harry against his side. Quickly his sister brought her bleeding wrist to Harry who did the same as before. He began drinking again and after a few minutes he was nearly asleep. Adhara brought her wrist away and licked the wound shut. The twins then helped get Harry situated in bed before leaving the room and blissfully out Harry.

* * *

_

Harry woke up around 7 am and was quite ready to get up for breakfast. He had been in bed for days, it was high time he got to walk around again. On that note Harry got out of bed and into his trunk. Pulling out some of Dudley's hand-me-downs he made note that he should go shopping when he had the chance.

After finishing is usual morning bathroom routine and getting ready for the day, he headed down for breakfast. The Weasley's were all staying here so it was no doubt that Mrs. Weasley would have breakfast cooking. Besides the Weasley's, those staying were himself, Sirius of course as he owned the place, Remus, Vanessa, and as of last night, Adhara, Vanessa's mother.

Harry wondered what Hermione was up too. If he recalled what Ron had said when he first woke up, then she would be coming in another week. He couldn't wait to see her. He wanted to trust his friends with his secret but it was a family thing and not just his decision.

Family. That was going to take some getting used to. But Harry sure enjoyed the feeling. He would always see James and Lily Potter as his parents, but not really knowing them was a bit of a drawback. Ever since the end of third year, Harry had started to look at Sirius as a father figure.

Now he was his sire as well as his godfather. He was blood family, just as Adhara and Vanessa were. He would be sure to do them proud. He truly loved Sirius, and Remus was most definitely part his family. The true wolf of the clan.

Hmm. That was an idea. 'I wander if I have an Animagus form, and what it is. Maybe I can get Sirius to agree to teach me. Wonder if Hermione would want to learn. I know Ron would, and mustn't forget about Vanessa. Only one way to find out.'

Harry walked into the kitchen and sat himself besides Ron. He immediately went to filling his plate full of breakfast foods. He was starved after last night. He assumed it was from the turning. Maybe it was done, he felt, complete. 'There is so much I still don't know. I guess today is another lecture day about vampires.'

Not long after Harry had sat down with Remus and the rest of the Weasley's, Sirius, and Vanessa walked through the door, closely followed by Adhara. At the entrance of another person the Weasley's all froze. "Who are you?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"My name is Adhara." She said while sitting down next to Harry with Vanessa sitting on her other side and Sirius sitting down across from her. "She's my twin Arthur." Sirius said to the man. "Don't hassle her, or you won't like what you get in return. That especially goes for the other set of twins in this room."

Fred and George looked over. "Who us?" They asked in unison. "Yes you." Sirius and Adhara answered also in unison. "Ok that is just way too freaky." Ron said. Harry and Vanessa both snickered at the same time, "What is?" They asked in perfect unison, down to the smiles they were wearing. "Stop." Ron moaned. The rest of the table joined in the laughter.

* * *

It was Saturday and most of the Old Crowd didn't have anything else going on. Because of this it had been deemed a meeting day. Adhara didn't wish to be seen just yet and so after asking the older Weasley's not to mention her just yet, she and the younger generation went to the upper floors for the rest of the day. They would have one or both of the twins get lunch for everyone when it was time.

Harry had already become attached to his new family. He was quite comfortable with Vanessa and saw her as a sister, while he looked at Adhara as someone who could fill the mother position. He hope that she didn't mind him looking at her that way. Suddenly Adhara came from behind and gave him a tight hug. She then spoke to his mind as they were still close enough to the stairs for those below to hear. 'I am pleased that you already see me as family and I would be happy to be viewed as a mother to you. You have been without nearly all of your life. It is time you had the chance.'

Harry leaned back into her hug and replied. 'Thank you for understanding and allowing me to see you as such.' She smiled down at him. 'We should speak more later. There is much you still need to know.' Harry wryly gave her a mental grin. 'I was actually thinking of that during breakfast. How does this afternoon seem to you?' Adhara let him go and gave a short nod and smile. She then gave him a little push and sent him on his way to catch up to the rest of his friends. She would be spending the day in her room with its mini library. She always loved to read unlike a dear brother of hers.

Harry and the others spent the rest of the morning playing games and enjoying each other's company. Sometime during the middle of the day Hermione arrived with Tonks and joined the rest of the students upstairs. She was of course introduced to Vanessa and told about Adhara. For her part Adhara remained hidden in her room reading a lovely muggle novel she had picked up just the other day. This was the first time she had actually had to sit down and read it. When it was lunchtime she joined the rest of those upstairs. They had all decided to eat on the third floor with Buckbeak.

After lunch Harry, Vanessa, and Adhara looked to the Weasley twins, Ron, and Ginny as if they others wanted some time alone with each other. They thought that is was because Harry was seeing them as family already and they didn't wish to intrude upon them.

Soon after the Weasley's left, Vanessa disappeared to her room to work on going through all of Harry's school books that he had loaned her. She knew they wished to discuss Harry's new heritage and they really didn't need her at the moment. She on the other hand needed to go over what was covered in Hogwarts, if she was to join every one this September.

Harry and Adhara sat down with Buckbeak and got to know each other better. Harry told her more in detail about his life, and she in turn told him how she had first been turned.

"I was turned for much the same reasons as you were Harry. Sirius and I were ten and the family was currently out of the city at one of our larger manors. Just off the grounds was a large ravine with a river running through it. The two of us had gone off to play in the ravine when we met a young boy. I know now he was older than us but at the time he looked about our age. The three of us were having a grand time when it happened.

"We were near the edge of the ravine, at the top of course. A sudden, and very strong, wind came up and managed to tip my balance. Both Sirius and Van tried to grab me but they missed. I fell and broke most of the bones in my body. I guess I was lucky enough not to break neck, though I had a number of ribs go through my lungs. I was dieing.

"Both boys came down as quick as they could, but nothing could stop it. Sirius was crying, as was I. That was when Van asked us if we knew about vampires. Sirius said we knew a little and Van admitted to being one. He asked me if I wanted to live. Said he could turn me but it would be painful. I had very little time to choose. I asked him if the rumors of all vampires being evil were true. He told me no and I believed him. I agreed.

"Sirius watched as Van turned me. He then went back to our manor to get our parents. Van was beside me when they arrived to check me over. I learned later that Sirius had not told them I had been turned. They noticed it anyways. I don't really know how but Sirius once told me that our father had a ring that gave him an aura reading ability like ours. Less of one but still useful. Van was pointed at right away, as he could not hid his nature after turning me, he was still young. I of course was already showing that I had been turned.

"Right there, as I lay still broken on the ground, did they disown me. Threatened my very painful death if I should return or tell anyone I had been their daughter. Adhara Black died falling from a ravine cliff at the age of ten. They then dragged Sirius away from my side as I cried, with only Van to hold me."

All the time Adhara had been speaking, Harry was listening with rapped attention. When she had started he had immediately been drawn in by the story. He could almost see it as it happened, feel the joy and sorrow. It was mind boggling the emotions he could feel. It must be the aura reading ability or something, he thought. Adhara continued with the story.

"As I lay there Van began talking to me. He told me how sorry he was. Somewhere along the line he had started crying with me. After a short while my crying slowed, whether from my exhaustion or the lessoning pain I'm still not sure. Perhaps a bit of both. I heard Van saying he was going to move me to a more sheltered place and then get his family as I blacked out.

"The next thing I know I'm waking up in a bed still unable to move. Van was by my side. He stayed there the whole way through. Taught me about our people, and our heritage, and about the family I was now part of. I was officially adopted by the Togalla family as a stray orphan who Van had met. I didn't see Sirius for four months.

"When I did it was by pure chance. Miriet, Van's mother, had decided to take me shopping on a woman's day out as it was my birthday. We were at Diagon Ally when I saw him. He was getting supplies for Hogwarts but he looked so depressed. I knew he didn't recognize me, as I had been put under a glamour. When he was in the bookstore by himself I pulled him aside. He begged me to take him to Van's mother, and I did.

"When he asked her to turn him she at first refused. She then found out we were twins and didn't want this to separate us. He told that he was going to Hogwarts and that someone could come help him while he was there. She reluctantly agreed and turned him right there. Sirius was ecstatic. Miriet went to Hogwarts once a week for the first year, I occasionally went along as well. And in the end every thing turned out for the best. Now you know how it happened with me. What do you think?" She asked him when she was finally done.

"Wow. How long did it take for you to turn?" Harry asked her. "Three days."

"Then why did it take me longer?" Adhara looked at him. "Well for one thing, you were injured for a length of time before you were turned. For me the injury's had just happened. Older injury's take longer to heal. That healing slowed down your turning."

"Oh, so is that why I needed more blood from Sirius and you?" Harry asked curious about last night. "Yes. As we said before, all new vampires need to feed from their sires the first time. But because you were still in your turning you needed more. It is why it made you so tired. Well I think that is enough for now. Why don't we get the others and head down for dinner with the Order. Hmm?" Harry and Adhara shared a devious smile.

* * *

It was at this time that Molly Weasley called for everyone to come down for dinner. All the Order was staying except for a few of the Professors, this included Snape who had left without a word, so no one really made any mention as to the extra place setting. They just figured that it hadn't been removed yet. Little did they know they would be meeting someone new for that setting.

All of the kids came down first. Filling in the gaps between the adults only leaving the seat across from Sirius and Harry empty. It was then that Adhara walked into the main dining room where all of this was to take place.

Now not all had yet heard that Sirius had a niece. It was those who where surprised to see not one new person, sitting next to Harry, but another take the place that had been empty. Every one else but the Weasley's were simply shocked by one new addition.

"Thank you Molly for the place setting. I just know that this will be a wonderful meal." Adhara said into the silence.

"Well hello." Dumbledore said when he laid eyes on the newcomer. "And who might you be?" He could see some resemblance to Sirius and Vanessa and figured she was the mother of the girl. Sirius' twin.

"Adhara Togalla." She said with a mischievous smile. Every one at the table froze and stared at her. "Togalla?" Moody asked, he looked over at Sirius who just smiled and nodded. Hermione looked confused. She seemed to be the only one who didn't know what that name meant and she figured it was because she was a muggle-born.

"What is so important about the name?" She asked Ron. "They are a very large and old family. Very powerful." He answered. "Actually, all told we are considered a clan." Vanessa said in reply. Ron looked a little confused at that but Hermione's eyes widened more than they had been.

"Hun?" Ron asked dumbly. "A clan means that they consider others in their immediate family that don't carry the name. It also means that the clan will have it's own leaders, usually elders, and they can carry out their own rules. Only old family groups can be considered clans as they were formed before the Ministries were established." Hermione explained to him.

"In the wizarding world there are few true clans. Togalla is one. This gives them legal rights over their members without the interference of the ministries unless the elders approve. Most clans have magical creatures in their groups and blood lines as well." Remus added on to the explanation. "How very interesting." Hermione said to that bit of information. She would have to do some more research.

"We heard vampires were starting to join Voldemort," most at the table shuddered, "What of your clan?" Moody asked Adhara. Many at the table gave her a frightened look at the word vampire.

"There are many vampires in our clan. We are no different than humans and will be treated as such." She replied looked at those at the table sternly. "I can tell you now that Togalla will never side with Voldemort. He has caused pain to the clan. He will have to pay for it." She finished, answering Moody's question.

"You're a vampire?" Hermione asked Vanessa and her mother. "Yes we are. Do you have a problem with that?" Vanessa asked the girl she was beginning to see as a friends.

"Of course not. The best Defense teacher we ever had is a werewolf. I think I am open minded enough to find out the good opposed to the bad of each being." Hermione replied with utmost seriousness.

During this exchange Harry was looking around at everyone else. He was happy to see that the others at the table were getting used to sitting down with the two vampires and would try to get to know them before judging them. This made him happy as he was now a vampire. He didn't want those he knew and considered close friends and family to hate him for it.

"Well you told us your name but not who you are or why you are here." Said someone from the other end of the table. It was a member of the order but they had not been there to meet Vanessa either so didn't have any idea who the two woman were. It was just as well for those who thought they knew wanted to be sure.

"Well the answer to that is quite simple. Sirius is my twin, the young woman beside me is Vanessa my daughter, and I'm here to bring Harry into the clan, as well as Sirius as I want my brother cleared of wrongful charges." Adhara replied to the voice.

Dumbledore looked a bit wary when he heard this. He needed Harry, and joining the Togalla clan could disrupt all his well-laid plans. The young man had a job to do, a duty to the light. Though the old Headmaster didn't believe that vampires were all evil, they were still dark creatures. And the Togalla clan was known to be quite independent and possessive of its own. Harry couldn't get involved with the clan.

He would have to figure out a way to keep Harry from getting too attached to the clan. It would cause him to loose control of the still pliable boy. Sirius was getting to be a problem in that regard as well. He never did follow orders well, even if Azkaban had helped with that to some extant, it still wasn't enough. Just take him getting Vanessa to stay.

Now that Sirius had his sister and niece as well as Harry it would be harder to keep him in line. Perhaps he could get Remus to help him keep Sirius under control. Harry must not get over involved with any dark creatures and Remus was too afraid of hurting James' son to get too close. It seemed to be the best option.

The rest of the table was happily getting to know Adhara as dinner recommenced. There were only three who seeded to notice Dumbledore's slightly darkening of mood. Sirius, Remus and a hidden Moody all took note, even if only one could read deeper into the cause than the other two. Sirius caught Remus' eye and they both nodded slightly to each other. It was going to be an interesting conversation later tonight about this. Moody took note of the nod and vowed to himself to keep an eye on all of them. Magic eyes were wonderful for such. To bad he had to lose a real one to get it.

* * *

Sirius and Remus had just finished relaying their thoughts on Dumbledore's mood to the rest of their small family. Harry was curled up in his bed with Vanessa curled at his side with a second blanket around her. Sirius and Adhara were making up for lost time by leaning against each other as twins will do. Remus was sitting in a chair next to the two younger members.

"Why didn't you just say something about it telepathically?" Harry asked.

"On occasion telepathic messages can be heard by very strong wizards like Dumbledore. Or those who have very extensive practice in mind arts, as Dumbledore, and Voldemort do." Adhara said to him. "The good thing is that it is only possible for the receiver to hear the massage. So lets say that Dumbledore was standing near me when you sent me a message. He would not be able to hear it. But, if Dumbledore was standing next to you when you sent me a message he would know what you had said." Sirius said to him. "Get it?"

Harry nodded. "Yea, I think so. That means I can't really send you any massages during school because Snape and Dumbledore are both there. What about Vanessa? Dumbledore already knows she's telepathic." Vanessa's eyes widened at that thought. "That is really going to stink." She said. "I can't talk through telepathy either because it would be to easy for Dumbledore to find out about you, mum, and Uncle Sirius."

Adhara smiled. "You'll deal with it. Now as to you going to Hogwarts this fall, I think it is a great idea and I have already put it into the works. I have gone behind Dumbledore's back and had you entered in as a transfer by the Board of Governors. The Headmaster won't find out till a day before term starts. He will not be able to do anything but have you sorted along with the first years." She continued looking smug.

Remus chuckled. "This is going to be a fun year. I can tell." Harry and Vanessa smiled evilly at that statement. Sirius and Adhara both saw this and with a sly look at each other they broke out laughing. Fun indeed.

* * *

**AN/** Hello all. This is just a small note to let you know that I am not giving this story up by a long means, BUT I will be out of Internet reach for about two months starting June 14th. I am to be working on Isle Royal in Michigan and though I will be working on my stories, both of them, they will not get updated till I get back. I do hope to have more that just one new chapter done though so lucky you. Later all and have a great summer. Dragon Foxx 


	4. Clan sticks together Always!

**AN/ **Hello again everyone. It has been a few months since I have posted and if you didn't read the author note last chapter then the reason was I was away from download access. I have done my best to get this done so that I could post it when I came back to civilization. Now that I am back that is just what I am doing. I hope that this answers some questions and brings up some others. Please review at the end. Thank you all… DragonFoxx

* * *

**Chapter 4

* * *

**

_Remus chuckled. "This is going to be a fun year. I can tell." Harry and Vanessa smiled evilly at that statement. Sirius and Adhara both saw this and with a sly look at each other they broke out laughing. Fun indeed.

* * *

_

After the foreseen meeting with Dumbledore, Remus let the others of their mini clan know what the old man was up too. Dumbledore had met with Remus a few days after every one had been introduced to Adhara. Apparently he wanted the werewolf to help keep Harry 'safe' and not let him get to close to the vampires, as it would cause problems for him later if he was a member of the clan. The old Headmaster wanted Remus to help, as Sirius was too close to the vampires and wouldn't understand or see the problems it would cause.

Of course the problems he was referring to would be the problem of keeping Harry under his thumb. This was not stated of course, it was said in a way as to make someone believe it would cause Harry future problems mostly those from the public and the Ministry. The wise old Headmaster would never wish to keep some one in the dark about life, or keep them confined from it completely. Lets not mention that this is exactly what he had been doing to Harry for a while now and what he did to Sirius since that fateful October night.

Every thing Dumbledore said was done in a grandfatherly way of course. It wouldn't do to loose the blind following of others. Especially those he needed to help keep Harry completely under his thumb. Unfortunately for Albus Dumbledore, and fortunately for Harry, it was already way to late. The next step was to get others to see the Headmaster's faults, and begin thinking for themselves.

The rest of the summer continued along the same lines as the rest. Harry healed up a little more quickly due to the new vampire blood in his system and his finished transformation. With the help of Sirius, Adhara, and Vanessa he got used to his new life. Having Remus around kept him occupied as well for the two of them would join in on the lessons of vampire culture and hierarchy and then quiz each other over the stuff so they would remember what had been taught.

Remus was going to be officially joining the clan along with Harry's conformation. Every one else in the house thought it was going to be Sirius, but he was already a member, Harry had been a partial member since he was turned and would not be an official member until he met with the elders.

These lessons were taking up most of the summer, only broken by evening games with friends and meal times. There were some days when all of the younger residence of the household would take the whole day to spend together but usually Harry was busy working with Adhara and Vanessa on learning about the clan he was being brought into. As the rest of the Order knew that Harry had been invited to join the clan as well as Sirius they didn't interfere too much with the clan lessons for fear of repercussions from the vampires. They still were getting used to the fact of being so close to one let alone two known vampires. It was a problem that had been brought about by prejudice started in the Ministry in its bid for control. Because of this conflict was touch and go in some cases. The most obvious of these was the confrontation between the Togalla family and Snape. At least it seemed that way to the rest of the house hold.

Of course the reaction to finding out Black and Potter were going to become Togalla was definitely priceless to all who knew the dour Potions Master. His reaction to this information was confusing to those who saw it, having been told by Molly Weasley when he arrived one night before actually meeting Adhara. Apparently the Snape family was an offshoot family of the clan though no one knew. He of course didn't tell anyone in the order this.

Those with the clan's holding name were of a higher level than those of other families of the clan. As Sirius had been turned by the second level matriarch of the family the name Togalla was added to his full name. The same was true for Harry, becoming Harold James Potter Togalla. Only clan members would know this and as Snape was a member he could see the magic patterns surrounding the afore mentioned two and knew the truth.

The funny thing to those who didn't know the hidden details was Snape's physical reaction to his first sight of the Togalla's. They had all been in the living room when he came into Headquarters. At his first view he had stopped short. His first sight was of high clan magical signatures. It was a fist for him, he had been a clan vampire since he graduated from Hogwarts and not once had he actually run into a clan member of the top levels besides his first meeting with the council after his turning. This included the top three matriarchs of the clan, Miriet, Herona, Van's aunt, and Adhara, they had not been at Council when he meet them. He had not known that Sirius Black had been a clan member either for as soon as his senses developed fully for signature ID Black had already been locked in Azkaban.

When Snape had first met Adhara it had been an immediate reaction. Of course it wasn't the reaction any one would have guessed. And he would not let it be known widely. He even threatened worse than a 24hr detention on anyone who passed it around to any students. It was already bad enough for him that all the Weasley's, Granger, and Potter all knew. It better not get out to any one else or there would be hell to pay. Of course just from the look he got from the third matriarch he knew not to say anything about Potter.

After his initial shock wore off he gave a slight bow of the head to Adhara and to every one's surprise Sirius as well. Now he needed to find out why he never sensed Black's signature ID before now and why it was so high in the clan ranks. He figured it had something to do with him either being turned recently like Potter or if it had to do with Azkaban.

Serverus had quietly requested a meeting with Adhara that night, and it was as yet undetermined by the rest of the household what had been said in that meeting. Only those of the clan knew. Snape was a member of the clan, in that meeting he found out the reasons behind Harry being turned and why the rest of the Order didn't know. He also learned of Sirius's turning and why he had not felt it before. Adhara had given him fresh clan blood, which finally brought his strength back completely.

He would keep this secret, it was clan, but that didn't mean he had to start liking Potter, not to mention Black, he did promise to try though. Sirius too made that promise, they would just have to see how well it worked. Snape also shared with those clan members present his suspicions and facts gathered about Dumbledore's poor methods and inappropriate altruistic intents. Nothing much occurred after the incident of Snape and Adhara until mid August.

* * *

Dumbledore walked into the living room, having followed the shouts that could be heard all around the house. "May I ask just what all the commotion is about?" He said to those in the room. Unfortunately for him that the only ones in the room were the two who were making the commotion in the first place. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin where having a very loud 'debate' one may call it. Because of this neither of them heard the older man when he had spoken.

"I understand why _you_ want to do this Sirius, but Harry's still a kid, he" Remus was cut off before he had a chance to finish.

"A kid! He has been raising himself almost all his life. What he's seen and done just on its own makes him no more of a kid than Dumbledore." Sirius shouted back at the werewolf, "He has a right to make his own decisions, while we give him advice and different sides. He has thought this through just as the both of us have, seen all the different sides and made his choice."

Remus looked at his school hood friend and gave a sigh of defeat. "Fine, but I'm going with you both when you go through what ever it will be."

"We want you to come anyways. I want you there at my trial Remus. I'm finally going to be free." Sirius said with a large smile.

Remus gave a small smile in return at his friend's enthusiasm at actually having a trial. Both turned suddenly when they heard a throat clearing. Dumbledore was still standing in the doorway and now that he had finally gotten the men's attention he re-asked his earlier question. "Would one of you mind telling me what is going on?" He said quite sternly.

Remus answered for the both of them. "We're headed out today for Togalla Manor so that Sirius can join and get his trail. Harry has also decided to join and I will be going with them." He told the headmaster.

Dumbledore gave a solemn nod, "How is that you join the clan?" He asked.

Well we don't know much about the actual joining process as they like to keep it secret, but according to Adhara being bitten by a vampire clan member or through easier methods can do it. Though if you aren't bitten then you have to be invited by a member of the clan and then go in front of the clan elders for entry. Usually if you have been invited you learn a bit about the clan before you join, then the rest after you've been accepted." Remus explained.

"I see. Well I would love to come," Dumbledore began but was cut off by Adhara as she walked into the room with Harry and the rest of the gang.

"I'm afraid that is not possible headmaster. Only those invited can come. That means only Sirius, Harry, and Remus as he too was given the opportunity to join the clan. Weather or not he accepts has not been decided on." The vampire said.

"Very well, Harry might I speak to you privately for a moment?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry was currently talking to his friends when asked for a moment from the old man. Looking up he nodded, "Sure I guess, but it needs to be quick we have to leave soon, right?" he asked switching his gaze over to Adhara.

"Indeed we do Harry. Remus, Siri, Vanessa, and I will be finishing getting ready. Please meet us here with your stuff once you and the Headmaster are done." She replied.

"Got it." Harry said. Dumbledore then lead the two of them out of the living room and into the library. After closing the door he conjured up two overly plush armchairs and motioned for Harry to sit in one as he took the other.

"Now Harry," the Headmaster began, "I know that you have come to a decision on joining the Togalla Clan but I want you to think it over again. This decision will change the rest of your life. Many know that the Togalla clan is part vampire and for Sirius to be free the clan must show that he is a member. It is quite likely that they will wish to announce you as a member as well." Dumbledore began.

Harry who was listening closely looked up and just over the top of the Headmaster. He didn't want the man to know what he was thinking. Dumbledore seeing this decided that it must be because someone told Harry about Legalamency and his own use of it. Very well if he could not get anything that way he would simply work it out by other means.

"If you do become a public member of Togalla clan many people could be against you. Though they are a strong clan they consist of many vampires and vampires are not looked well upon in our world. This could cause much strife in a time when we need every one to be together and against Voldemort." Dumbledore continued.

"Well sir maybe our world is wrong about the vampires as they are about werewolves. I already know that our Ministry has many corrupt employees and policies, just take a look at those for werewolves." Harry replied. "I promise I will think about it again though before anything happens. I already know that once I am a member I can't back out." Harry took a look at his watch and stood. "I need to get going sir or we'll be late."

With that Dumbledore stood as well and the two of them walked out of the library. The others were all set to go and when Harry joined them they got in to a circle and Adhara made sure to be holding on to everyone. She made sure everyone was touching someone else and was about to initiate shadow transport with her daughter's help when someone called for them to wait.

Serverus Snape appeared through the doorway surprising many in the room. The order still didn't know why he had spoken to Adhara the day he first arrived. Many had speculated but nothing was proven until now. "I would like to join you if I may." The usually dower Potions Master said.

Adhara gave him a long look. "Are you prepared?" She asked him finally. At this Dumbledore gave her an unreadable look. "I thought it was only those invited that could go along with you." He said.

Looking the old man in the eye Adhara spoke as she would to a child. "Clan members are always welcome home." When this was said everyone in the room stilled and the silence seemed audible.

Dumbledore took a long look at his spy and Potions Master. "I had not known you were a clan member." He said amidst the silence. Everyone was curious as to what would be said next in this unexpected revelation.

"You did not ask Headmaster. My family have been members for generations. We simply do not broadcast our connections to anyone who asks." Serverous replied. With that he walked up to Adhara and presented his arm as a gentleman would.

At the back of the room Harry caught Tonks silently giggling at Dumbledore and Moody giving a sly smirk. These two at least were coming loose of the old man's hold. They would soon have to bring them into the new fold in the order, seeing as it currently only consisted of clan members or those soon to be anyways.

After accepting the arm of the Potions Master Adharra took hold of Sirius completing the circle that had added another. Again giving a slow nod of her head and seeing Serverus and Vanessa do the same they were all encased in a black dome. A moment later the dome was gone as was everyone inside.

* * *

A moment later the black dome arrived in an open glade. Once it dissipated everyone looked around. Harry and Remus were the most curious as the only ones who had not been there before. Taking a good look around Harry noticed a path leading out from where they stood. He felt drawn towards it for some reason he could not explain. Those around him saw Harry's eyes go black and his hair become tinted electric blue. Everyone looked on with wide eyes when they saw the change. As Harry began to walk forward and Sirius had to hold Remus back.

"What are you doing?" The werewolf asked. "Its normal for unofficiated vampires to be drawn in to the elder council. What isn't normal is the change in his eyes and hair." Sirius replied to his friend.

"There is and old legend…" Adhara drifted into silence as Harry began down the path. The rest of the group knowing they would likely find out what she was going to say didn't worry about it. Instead they followed Harry down the path. It was not long until they reached the mansion.

Harry stopped to look only for a moment. Remus too was over awed by the architecture. But they were soon moving again, into the grand manor. Harry followed the twists and turns like he knew the place by heart, following the pull of ancient magic.

Their group came across other clan members who stopped and watched the procession led by a black eyed, blue haired teen. Others joined in the small procession, keeping themselves slightly behind those in front. Many were curious as to the differences in the normal new vampire introduction. This seemed almost nothing like the others had always been. Because of this the numbers following the original group grew.

Harry soon reached the doors of the Elders Council chamber. Remus was about to ask a question but one look from Sirius kept his mouth shut. It was well known by all members of the clan that to be fully integrated you had to speak with the elders, wether you had been turned or invited.

Noticing the confused look on Remus' face he quickly explained what was going on. "Remus listen, when a turned vampire enters the manor grounds they get caught in an ancient magic. It was placed early in the clans life time and has this manor and its grounds have been the head of the clan since. This magic compells the new vampires to seek out the chamber in front of us, used by the Elders.

"Once in the center of the room the one compelled will step on a special rune and it will end the magic and start its own. This rune helps to keep the new vampire calm durring their first meeting, and trust me they need it. It also helps at the end of the meeting to fully integrate them into the clan, magic and all." After Sirius finished his explanation Remus nodded that he understood and took a calming breath.

Remus turned to Sirius. "For some reason I don't believe that Harry's looks should have changed with this ancient magic and that something else is going to happen." Sirius looked at his longtime friend. "I'm afraid of that too."

Adhara looked over at them. "What do the two of you mean?" She asked. It was Serverus who answered instead, for once totally agreeing with the two Marauders in front of him, "Everything always happens to Potter." Sirius nodded to his sister at her look. It was then that Harry reached out to the handle of the great doors in front of them.

As the doors opened, Harry stepped into the room closely being followed by the others. Those who had been gathered in the procession remained standing at the door. The Council was at the other end of the very large room that Harry and the others had stepped into. As the young vampire began to cross the room the slight murmuring of the elders ceased all together as they finally got a good look at him.

Reaching the center Harry felt the need to pause on the rune there. As he did so those who had been following him slowly stopped about half way to him. They all waited to see what was going to happen next. Usually there would be a small flash and the council would begin by addressing the one in on the rune. There was no flash.

The elders looked behind the new and unusual vampire in the center of the room to see one of the three main Matriarchs of the clan. The head of the Matriarch's and the one who had turned Sirius was about to speak when something happened.

There was the usual small flash of light that normally occurred and all in the room looked at Harry. Suddenly there was can only be described as an explosion of darkness. It lasted but a moment and when light returned again Harry was laying in the center of the room once more looking like himself. Surrounding him was a smoky gray dome.

He moved not at all, and only by looking closely could one tell that he was breathing. With out a moments thought Sirius and Remus ran towards the dome. With great unheeded Sirius ran straight through the dome. Remus seeing this and being only a few steps behind the other went to go through as well but was stopped as if the dome were a shield.

Miriet called out, "Sirius who is this you have brought before us. And why did you not come sooner, I would have liked to see my Child." At this many of those watching from the door gasped, and murmurings began.

"Sirius, as in Black?"

'I didn't know that traitor was…"

"Black, one of us?"

"What's he….trial…be innocent?"

"Traitor…never…liar."

"But Lady Adhara…him…never wrong."

"Quiet!" Miriet cried. "All of you come in we will be holding a trial as well as an introduction to our new members once the young one wakes. Sirius how is he?" she asked as the other elders conjured chairs in the large room to the sides of Sirius and Harry who were still in the dome.

Sirius looked up at the woman who had done some much for him. "He seems to be doing fine. Just extremely exhausted. I don't even know why any of this happened except for the fact of who he is. Every thing always seems to happen to him." The man said with a small smile.

"I am glad he is alright, who is he?" Miriet asked. By now everyone had been seated including Vanessa, Remus, and Serverus. Adhara was in the front at a table that had been placed there for the coming trial.

Sirius looked up at her again and replied slowly, "My godson, Harry Potter. I turned him this summer to save his life." At this the hall went deadly silent, every one thinking about what had just been said. At that moment a groan was hear from the floor. Harry was waking. It was at this time that the dome disappeared with another flash of darkness.

Sirius being inside the dome only saw that it had been gone. He did realize by the way that people were rubbing their eyes that another flash must have happened. Harry then groaned aging and started to push himself up after blinking a few times.

"Harry, how do you feel?" Sirius asked as he helped the young man sit up.

"Like shit." he said and then blushed when he looked up, realizing what he just said and how many he said it to. "I'll be fine. I'm just a little tired, but can we talk later about what happened?" He asked looking at his godfather.

"Sure kid. But first I have to have my trial. That is why every one is here. I didn't really expect it to happen this quickly but then the sooner done the better." Harry nodded as Sirius spoke.

Sirius helped Harry to stand as Remus and Vanessa came to help him to a seat at the front. Sirius then took his own seat at the table with Adhara. The trial was about to begin.

* * *

**AN/** Thank you all for reading. I have just updated a few of my chapters. Well all except Chapter 1. I needed to get rid of some mistakes. Anyways plese review I would like to know how you like this. The next chapter is being worked on I will try to have it up soon. 


	5. Prophecy Child

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, they belong to J.K.Rowling. I do own any others you never knew, including Adhara, Vanessa, Miriet, and all of the rest of the ideas of the story.

**Summary:** AU Starting after Fourth year. Harry is down about Cedric but Sirius has been helping him through it. Secrets are revealed and a family is gained. Vampires, Werewolves, and other things to come.

**AN:** I made a few minor changes in some past chapters (mostly chapter 2), spelling and such. So you know at one point when Harry was learning about his new family Sirius mentions that his Sire was Vanessa's father. This has been corrected. As noted in later chapters Sirius' Sire was Vanessa's grandmother, Miriet. It was also noted in that same paragraph that Sirius already met with the council. Though this was true as a bitten vampire it was when he was still in Hogwarts.It is not the case for his involvement of the Potter Murdersas will be seen in this chapter. On a side note also mentioned at the bottom; I have looked for the correct spelling of the truth serum but was unable to find any thing. There for if any one has anything better that >_Verstatium_ I would be happy to change it.

* * *

**Chapter 5

* * *

**

"_Harry, how do you feel?" Sirius asked as he helped the young man sit up. _

"_Like shit." he said and then blushed when he looked up, realizing what he just said and how many he said it to. "I'll be fine. I'm just a little tired, but can we talk later about what happened?" He asked looking at his godfather._

"_Sure kid. But first I have to have my trial. That is why every one is here. I didn't really expect it to happen this quickly but then the sooner done the better." Harry nodded as Sirius spoke._

_Sirius helped Harry to stand as Remus and Vanessa came to help him to a seat at the front. Sirius then took his own seat at the table with Adhara. The trial was about to begin.

* * *

_

**Clan Law Returns **

In a surprising revelation late yesterday evening it has come to this reporter's attention that many Clans are returning to open life. The head of the Togalla clan is reported as having seen the Minister late last night and declaring a clan member innocent of charges he had been accused and imprisoned for. As Ministry law can not go over that of the Clans the former accused is to be pardoned by the Ministry as off this afternoon. Till then we at the Daily Profit are unable to get his name to but will be sure to let you, our faithful readers, know when we have more.

Rita Skeeter

* * *

**Mass Murderer Declared Innocent Of All Charges **

Through a recent press release it was stated that the Togalla clan has tried and found innocent member Sirius Orion Black, now Sirius Orion Black Togalla, and have since informed the ministry of the trial and the use of Verstatium at said trial. We must wonder at the fact of Mr. Black Togalla's innocence. If he was tried with Verstatium and found innocent then why was he placed into Azkaban in the first place? This reporter has come across information stating that Mr. Black Togalla was not even given a trial when taken into custody. He was simply placed into Azkaban and left there for a total of twelve years before he escaped. It is still unknown as to how Mr. Black Togalla was able to escape the inescapable island but as it seems even Mr. Black Togalla can not remember and so it will continue to be a mystery to all.

Markon Makkinis

* * *

**True Criminal On The Loose **

Recently released: True criminal of Potter betrayal and Murder of 13 Muggles Peter Pettigrew. In a surprising revelation it was stated that Pettigrew is still alive and in hiding. He is short and plump with a bald head. Charged with being an illegal animagus in the form of a rat. He was last reported seen by none other that Harry Potter and has a silver right hand. Be on the look out he is considered dangerous. For more information turn to page 3.

Gretion Greentow

* * *

The days following Sirius' trial and its subsequent release to the Ministry of Magic were quite hectic to those in the Wizarding World. It was somewhat the same among the clans as well. The reason? Clan meetings. They had much to talk about, for not only was a vampire now freed of wrongful persecution, something all vampire abhored, but Clan historys and legends were being looked over as well. Something big was going to happen. And it all started when a young new vampire came into one of the older clans.

* * *

Sirius sat down at the table next to Adhara. Looking up to the council he saw Miriet nod. "Well then. We certainly have much to go over but to start with, the trial of one Sirius Orion Black Togalla." Began an older man. He was sitting in the center of the head table and Harry assumed that it must be Vanessa's great grandfather. 

"Sirius you were charged, convicted, and imprisoned for the charges of being a traitor to the Wizarding World by siding with one self proclaimed Lord Voldemort. You are also charged with the murder of 13 muggles. What do you say?" The man asked.

"First off I was never convicted. I was captured and sent to Azkaban without a trial. Second off I was never the secret keeper of the Potters and have never and will never work with or for Voldemort." Sirius replied.

"Very well the plea has been written. Will you submit to Vertsatium?" The Council head asked.

"I will." Sirius replied. At this point all of the clan in the manor were now in the council chambers. A chair appeared at the front of the hall between those sitting and the council.

"I see that Serverus Snape is present. Would you go and retrieve Vertsatium please." The Woman next to the head position called out. Snape stood at this and with a slight bow to the council, turned and walked out of the room. He was back a few minutes later and by that time Sirius had moved from the defendant table to the witness chair.

Snape walked up to the front and stood in front of Sirius' chair. With another nod to the council and then a small one to Sirius that was returned, Snape put three drops of the truth potion onto the escaped convicts tongue.

The council head then began the questions. "What is your name?"

"Sirius Orion Black Togalla." He replied in a dazed sort of monotone. The council nodded that the potion was working.

"You are charged with the murder of 13 muggles and one wizard, how do you plea?"

"Not guilty."

"You are charged with being a Death Eater and betraying a James and Lily Potter to one who has claimed the title Lord Voldemort, how do you plea?"

"Not guilty."

"Very well. Adhara Togalla, as defense representative you may begin the questioning. If anything is not answered to our content we will ask question when you have finished."

Adhara nodded to the council and stood from her chair. Walking around the table for the defense she went and stood to the side of Sirius to begin her questioning. "When were you placed as the Potter's secret keeper?"

"I was never the secret keeper for the Potters." At this statement many murmurs were heard throughout the hall.

"Who was the Potter's secret keeper?"

"Peter Pettigrew was the Potter's secret keeper."

"How is that you have this knowledge if you were not the secret keeper?" Adhara asked her brother for the sake of those present.

"When James first asked me about doing the Fidilus Charm we discussed who should be the secret keeper. We finally came up with the decision to make Peter Pettigrew the secret keeper as everyone would think that it would be me. This way the true keeper would be hidden and Voldemort would have to look for me to find the Potters, or so we hoped he would believe."

"What happened on the night of October the 31st, 1980?" Adhara asked.

"The night was going as any night, normal. When I had a terrible feeling. I don't know what it was but I assume it was the vampire's pull to my soul brother and his family. It felt awful and I immediately ran out of my flat and took my motorbike to James' house. I saw part of the second floor on fire and ran into the house. On the floor near the door was the body of James Potter. I could tell that he was dead by the killing curse. There was unfortunately nothing I could do. But maybe I could help Lily and little Harry.

"I ran up the stairs and found them in the nursery. This was also where the fire had started I could see. Most of it was around the doorway and down into the hall, the nursery was mostly untouched. On the floor at the doorway was a pile of ashes that I could literally feel the evil emanating from. I could only assume that it was what was left of Voldemort. I did my best to put out the fires in the room and went to check on the occupants. I truthfully didn't have much hope.

"I saw Lily then, on the floor. She seemed to have crumpled from a standing position in front of the crib. I bent down and closed her eyes. That is when I heard a slight whimper from the crib. Looking in I saw my godson Harry. He was unconscious but it seemed he was hurting. He also had a large gash on his forehead that was bleeding. I reached over to the changing table and grabbed a cloth which I then pressed to his head to stop the bleeding."

By this time many were rivited to their chairs listening to the unfolding events. Harry on the other hand was doing his best to keep his emotions in check. It was only through the help of Remus and Venessa, who each sat to his sides, that he was able to do so.

"I took Harry downstairs then and met Rubius Hagrid at the entrance way. He was just standing up from closing James' eyes. As he spots me and Harry he called out, 'Sirius, wha… what of Lily?' I shook my head at him and the two of us walked out of the house, we were both crying. He then turned to me and said that Dumbledore had sent him to bring Harry to him, no matter what. I asked why as I looked again at Harry and checked his forehead to see that it was no longer bleeding. I asked why again when he did not answer but he only said that he did not know why only that Harry had to go to Dumbledore.

"After a few moments of thought I did give Harry over to Hagrid. I believed that once I had Pettigrew that I could get my godson back. It was one of the biggest mistakes of my life. I did make Hagrid promise to me that what ever may happen that he would look out for Harry, that he would not let anything happen to him. Once he promised me that he would indeed watch over James and Lily's child I gave him my motorbike as Harry could not travel other magical means due to his age. By the time the two were ready to go it was past midnight."

Sirius ended there and the whole hall held still, waiting for more. Everyone seemed to be in a stupor. All those except the council, and those who had known of his innocence in the first place that is. Harry and Vanessa looked a bit confused when Sirius did not continue. Looking at each other for a quick moment they then both looked to Snape who was directly behind them.

Snape, being his usual self glared at the two before answering what he believed to be an idiotic question. "She only asked him about the night of the 31st." Many around them also heard the answer of the potion master and nodded their heads in understanding.

In the mean time Adhara had called for a house elf to bring a pitcher and glass of water for Sirius. Once his thirst had be quenched Adhara looked to the council. Receiving a nod she began her questioning again.

"What are the events of November the first, 1980 from your point of view?"

"After I had given Harry to Hadgrid along with my motorbike I went off to find Pettigrew. My thought was that if I had him then nothing else would happen and I would get Harry to raise as was my right. I thought to confront Dumbledore but at that moment I heard a noise. I was in the middle of Godric's Hollow now and when I looked over I saw Pettigrew as a rat running. I followed and though many time I was close I didn't catch him.

"It wasn't till around 7 am that he tired out enough for me to catch him before he scurried through another hole. When I was close he transformed back into a human and ran out of the ally we were in and into a street full of muggles. That is when he turned on me as I too came out of the ally and yelled out "Lily and James, Sirius how could you!" Of course it was only then that I thought of my magic and began to raise my wand.

"He already was prepared for it and with his wand behind his back he blew up the street, cut off one of his fingers and again transformed into a rat. The last I saw of him was as he ran down into a sewer." Sirius stopped and could be seen by some to be licking his lips.

"Please clarify what you mean when yousay you saw 'Pettigrew as a rat running'." Adhara said to her brother.

"Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, and myself are all unregistered animagus. We did so to help our friend Remus Lupin whois a werewolf. Pettigrew is a rat, James was a stag, and i am a grim-like dog." Sirius answered with out hesitation, though he did lick his lips again.

Adhara brought forth the glass of water that had been set on her table and gave it to him so that he could again quench his thirst. "What happened after Pettigrew disappeared?" She asked wanting to get the trial back underway.

"Just after he disappeared the Arrors arrived. I was so shocked and overwhelmed that I couldn't help it. I laughed. I didn't even protest when the took me. I knew the evidence would be overwhelming but I thought that I would at least get a proper trial. One where I could testify under Verstatium. It didn't happen. I didn't even get a trial, simply a boat trip to Azkaban." Sirius finished.

At that point Adhara looked to the council. "That is all we offer in defense, High Council." She said with a bow.

"Very well." The head of the council looked to the rest of those at the table. Receiving head shakes from every one there he called out into the crowd again. "The Council has no more questions, Serverus Snape, please administer the antidote." Once that was done and Snape was again sitting, the council looked to Sirius, still in the witness chair but now nearly out of the affects of Verstatium. As they watched and waited for him to be fully free of the effect they were deciding on the verdict through the use of the Family Blood Gift, otherwise known as telepathy.

Once they were finished and Sirius was back to his normal self, the Head of the council looked to Miriet. As he was her Child she spoke the verdict. "Sirius Orion Black Togalla, We the council find you Not Guilty of all charges. The Ministry of Magic will be informed but with this will also come that you are in fact a member of the Clan. It is our understanding that if you did not wish for this to happen you would not have come." It could clearly be seen that Sirius was extatic to finally be cleared of the charges, even to those in the back. He did how ever look to have something to say. "Speak Sirius. What do you wish to add?" Miriet asked.

"Council, Sire, I propose that as it was not previously known that I was a member of the clan that when telling the Ministry it be hinted at the fact that I am a new member, especially as those with who I was staying believe it so even though nothing was outright said that I would be joining the clan at this time. It is also true that I am joining the clan now as a public member." Sirius put in. Many of the council smiled at the deviousness of said action. It would protect many that way. For another moment the council was silently communicating.

"Very well the council has agreed to you plan.Now, we also had a new bitten vampiremember and awerewolf canidate for enterance to the clanbut due to previous events and the trial it has gotten quite late. The initiation of the new vampire and an invited member will be done tomorrow. Have a good evening everyone." Once Miriet was finish all in the Council Hall rose from their seat as the Council rose to leave. After the Head had gone through a door behind his chair the rest of the hall began to disperse.

The hall continued to clear out quickly until only Adhara, Sirius, Remus, Serverus, Miriet, Vanessa, and Harry were left. Miriet looked at those around her. "Come, let us retire somewhere more pleasant to talk."

With this she led the others out of the hall and through the back of the manor, ending up in a semi-enclosed Japanese style garden. Once everyone was seated on benches or sitting stones and comfortable they began some quiet conversations about miscellaneous things. Even Harry and Vanessa were chatting about Hogwarts and the next term. After a while conversation turned to the events of the morning.

"I really need to be exonerated by the Ministry. Harry needs to be out of the Dursleys for good. My title of Lord Black will also be helpful in the future." Sirius said to the others.

"We must also keep in mind a controlling Dumbledore. I'll not let him mess with my cub any longer." Remus growled softly. As Harry heard this he looked over at the man with a soft smile.

"I would like to make my clan affiliation public as well if I could. Though not the fact that I am now a vampire. I don't think that would go over very well right now." Harry said quietly to the others.

Miriet looked over to the young vampire. "I do believe that is a good idea. We also must discuss what happened to you earlier."

"Indeed. What was that?" Snape asked.

"If I understand correctly, the beginning of an old prophecy." Adhara said. At this everyone heard Harry groan and could see him mumble something though could not tell what.

Sirius stood and moved over to Harry. "What was that?" He asked

Harry looked up to the man he thought of as a father. He had a sad look in his eyes, almost one of defeat. Sirius seeing this pulled Harry onto his lap and hugged him tightly. Being hugged gave Harry the strengthhe didn't know he needed, but Sirius could feel the need and vowed to do this more often. He was tecnically his son now. Harry turned to the side and buried his head in the older man's shoulder. He was so thankful to have Sirius as his Sire, now a true father and not just a godfather. But this didn't make things easier. Harry again mumbled against Sirius' shoulder and of course the human cuddle pillow heard all of the self depreciation stating not so gently that Harry currently 'hated his life.'

Sirius looked shocked for a moment. "Don't say that Harry. Please don't say that." The others looked on in concern not having heard what Harry had said.

Harry turned his head so that he could see his Sire's face. "Its not you Sirius, or the fact that I'm a vampire now or any of that. Its just…. I don't know how to describe it. I might as well just tell you."

Sirius looked down at this godson. "What do you want to tell me?"

With this Harry gave a soft sigh. He gently turned in Sirius' lap to face forward with his back against the elder vampire's chest and his arms around the young man loosely. "I guess it begins after the Third Task and Fake Moody. After Moron-Minister Fudge had the imposter Kissed by dementors and Dumbledore was able to get me away from the man he led me to his office. There he tried to relax my concerns but brought out a pensive bowl thing. He then told me why I was so special in the fight against Voldemort and that I would need to be especially careful now that he had returned. He showed me a prophecy from the bowl. It was of Trelawny and she went into this trace sort of thing."

Harry took a deep breath before he continued. "_The one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord approaches… Born as the seventh month dies. Born to those who have thrice defied him… And the Dark Lord will mark him as equal… But he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. And either must die at the had of the other, for neither can live while the other survives… The one with the power will be born as the seventh month dies._"

When Harry finished he again turned into Sirius and hid his face. At the same time of course Sirius' arms tightened significantly on the young man between them. Every one was looking at said young man with varying degrees of shock and contemplation. "Well we always knew you were special kid. Ever since you were born you've shown that to any one and every one." Sirius finally said with a smile beginning to form and another tightening of his arms. He knew every one present would do any thing within their power to help and protect Harry. Even if it was buried quite deep for a certain potions master.

Remus chucked lightly at Sirius' comment. "Yes I totally agree. Like the time you wanted to see 'Prongs' but you parents were headed out to a very fancy muggle restaurant and need to be on time to keep their reservations. Sirius and I were babysitting and Siri' changed to Padfoot for you to play with. But you would have none of it. You were adamant that you had to have Prongs. Your magic forced your dad to change. We were all so surprised and he tried changing back almost immediately but he couldn't bypass your magic. Because of this your mom and dad wound up missing their dinner reservations and you got to play with Prongs. Of course it didn't end there. The next day we found out that the area with the restaurant had been attacked and completely obliterated. It was a muggle explosion and an Arabic Terrorist Group claimed responsibility. Apparently they were aiming for one of the dinner residents. It had happened so quickly that if your parents had been their they would not have survived."

Harry looked at Remus, "I…What…But…" He was so shocked he could barely utter a sound, let alone a complete sentence.

"Harry," Sirius began, "You have always had so much magic within you. And you have always been a bit pre-cognite about things."

By this time Harry was looking back and forth between the two. He was dumbfounded, but it did seem to make a bit of sense. He was almost always able to tell when something big was going to happen. Usually it was always the bad things though. He had the feeling when his parents were killed. He had cried for a half an hour before anything happened he remembered. He also had the feeling before going after Quirrell or even a day before going down to the Chamber Of Secrets. The thing was he never knew what caused the feelings before. Maybe he could work on that.

While Harry was thinking this through Vanessa was going over what had already been said. "So in truth Harry has always been really powerful and may have a slight bit of sight but it must have been repressed to at least some extent 'cus he certainly didn't know about Big D and his bullies right?" Harry absently nodded and Vanessa continued. "Maybe that is the Power the Dark Lord Know Not? Then again maybe not. We also have this other prophecy for the vampires that may or may not pertain to him. Do I have every thing?" Miriet and Adhara both nodded at the girl. "So what is this prophecy then?" She asked finally.

Miriet smiled at her granddaughter. She certainly was a feisty one. "The prophecy is ancient. Passed down through all clan texts from the First Clan. The prophecy goes as such… '_He comes, the Prophecy Child… The one on whom things depend… The rifts that have come, Shall now be undone, By the works of his hand… Born not of blood but of Sire, Of one close to his heart… With family finally found, And gathered close to surround, Shall he put together what once was torn apart… The coming shall be marked, With eyes obsidian black and hair in tips of blue… Look for him but beware… His power will be in the air… Only through love and Sire should danger dare."_ When she had finished all was silent.

That was until Harry spoke up with his confusion. "What? I don't get it." Yes Harry was vary confused and all could see it by looking at him.

Adhara took pity on the young man. "Harry when we arrived you went into the normal trance for all bitten vampires on their first trip here. But your eyes changed to black and you hair tipped electric blue. This is not normal for the trance but it does follow with the prophecy. The fact that you already have one prophecy on you makes you a prime candidate for Prophecy Child, someone with more that one Prophecy. This would be very important to all vampire clans if it proves true Harry." She finished.

Harry looked at her then up into the face of his Sire and godfather. Seeing love and faith in those two sets of eyes just made him hide his face again and once again groan on the 'wonders' of his life.

* * *

**AN/** Ok well that is all for this chapter. Time to make you all think a bit. About the first Prophecy. I felt it fit better with my story to be known now instead of after Sirius died in the fifth book. I just makes my story flow better. Other than that minor change for the cannon story of book four things are the same. Except of course that my story is definitely not cannon but hey what do you expect for some one who does not go by the name of Rowling. That's all for now folks…. DragonFoxx 

**On a side note** I believe that the truth serum Verstatium is spelled wrong but I just couldn't find a correct spelling of it. If any one knows of such please let me know.


End file.
